Tears Flow but Love Still Spreads
by Lezimate
Summary: Percy has come up with a harsh illness. No one can cure it. Everyday it gets worse and he grows weaker. What is the cause of this? Annabeth is torn. From both POV- it switches. T to be safe! Percabeth...
1. First Signs

_Tears Flow, but Love Still Spreads_

Chapter 1

**Percy's POV **

I sighed and glanced up at my bedroom ceiling. The nausea was back. Every day for the past week, it would come right when I wake up. I tried to sit up, but I immediately fell back on my pillow, my head spinning. I also missed the last week of school, out sick. I tried using my supply of nectar and ambrosia, and strangely, it didn't help at all. My mom was really worried about me, but that's just her.

I rolled over helplessly in my bed, trying to fight the familiar urge to cough, though I couldn't hold it in. My dry coughing echoed in the small bedroom.

Today was the first day of camp. My mom had strongly suggested that I stay home until I feel better, but I refused and told her I would still go to camp even if there was a sword sticking out of my back. But now, feeling horrible, I wasn't so enthusiastic about going to camp as I should have been. I thought maybe Chiron could help me. He's a healer, and he would know what to do. It probably isn't serious. That's exactly what I said to my mom to try and reassure her that my going to camp was fine. I think that helped.

Slowly and painfully, I rose out of bed and trudged into the kitchen. Mom was concerned as usual. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and came over to feel my forehead. I retracted quickly. Her hand felt like ice.

"Honey, you're burning up!"

"I'm fine," I mumbled. I was afraid she would totally restrict me from going to camp.

"Um, no you're not." She said. "You look terrible." And feel terrible too, I thought.

I coughed a few times before I said anything. "Don't worry about me, mom. Annabeth will be here soon. Just let me get ready."

"But don't you want some breakfast?" She asked

"Not hungry." I hadn't been eating a lot, either. For once, food was the one thing I didn't want to think about. Once in my room, I began stuffing any clean clothes I could find into my backpack. Then I got dressed into my most comfortable jeans and a dark green t-shirt. I finished packing early, so I plopped down on the couch, breathing heavily from standing for so long.

I started wondering whether I was ever going to feel myself again, because it had just gotten worse every day. My fever came in swings, on and off, and at that moment it felt like it was 150 degrees in my living room. Maybe Annabeth would know what to do. Heck, she knows everything.

**Annabeth's POV**

I rested my face against the glass window in the taxi, wondering if the driver could possibly move any slower than he already was. Impatiently, I drummed my fingers on the backpack sitting on my lap. Even at this ridiculously agonizing pace, I knew we were close. I had been to Percy's apartment before.

After what seemed like an eternity, the driver pulled up beside a tall, brick building that I recognized all too well. I thanked the driver and paid him, even though I would have been here earlier if I walked.

He drove away, leaving me on the curb. I shouldered my backpack and buzzed the button so the door would unlock. Once inside, I took the elevator up to Percy's floor. I thought I was going to go insane being in a cramped space with that cheesy jazz music and all. Finally the doors opened and I thankfully stepped out.

I found his apartment number and stopped in front of the white door. My stomach had a flip-flop feeling, like going down a roller coaster. Nervously, I pressed the glowing yellow button that was taunting me. I heard a _ding-dong_ from inside and a weak groan as someone got off the couch. Percy opened the door and he didn't look too good, as if he hadn't slept in days. There were bags under his eyes and he seemed so weak, like he was going to collapse any second. Instantly I knew something was wrong. I frowned. "Percy, are you ok?"

"I've been sick," He stated.

"Sick? What about nectar? Didn't you have any?"

"That didn't help."

I rubbed the crest of my nose and bowed my head. Why did the nectar not help him? It can cure anything! If that wouldn't help… what would? "This is bad." I said quietly. "We need to get you to camp. Now."

I brushed some hair away from his face then put my hand on his forehead. He flinched. His temperature was definitely over 100. **(A/N: Fahrenheit! I'm American!!)** "Get your stuff. Let's go." I said anxiously. I wanted to get him to see Chiron as soon as possible.

"Ok, ok!" he said. "Hold on I need to say bye to my mom."

He went to the back of his apartment where his mom was washing some dishes or something. Percy talked to her, and she seemed to be pleading with him not to go. He reassured her with some sort of gesture, and they talked a bit more. Finally she gave him a hug and Percy looked embarrassed because it lasted a little longer than a regular hug. He grabbed his backpack and closed the door behind him. I helped him into the elevator, and we began our passage down. It wasn't so suffocating with company in the elevator this time.

Percy leaned heavily on the wall, and suddenly let out a spasm of coughing. I put a hand on his shoulder to support him. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked with concern. Percy didn't stop coughing for a while.

"Never better." He said with sarcasm.

* * *

I needed to get Percy to camp as fast as I could, and the only way I knew was the Gray Sisters. But with Percy in such a weak condition, I decided a rough ride like that was not the best way to go for us. Instead, I called for a taxi with a driver that looked 100 percent human. If I even saw so much as a blood-thirsty glint in his eye, I would call another cab. But this guy was surely normal.

We clambered in the car, me first, then Percy after me.

Our driver turned around in his seat. "Where to, miss?" His voice was friendly, and he looked very plain.

"Long Island Sound." I replied. I expected him to look surprised at such a far destination from Manhattan, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Alright, then. Here we go." The cab rode off quietly through the city.

The drive was extremely long and very boring. I mostly sat there staring at Percy. He was relaxed in his seat with his eyes closed. I watched his chest rise and fall with every raspy breath he took. His arms were folded across his stomach, and his cheeks were slightly red from his high fever. Every now and then he would cough in his sleep, so hard it was painful to watch.

I wanted to sleep, but my mind wouldn't let me. I was too worried. Chiron would have to be able to do something. But some part of me doubted Percy would get any stronger.

**I worked hard on it! So tell me if I should continue! I welcome suggestions of what you think I should put in the next chapter. And please review, it always puts a little bit of pleasure into my life when someone reviews my stories! I know that sounds cheesy, but deal with it I like cheesy stuff like that**


	2. Arrival

**Hi. Those of you who have been waiting like, 4 months for this story, you have every right to be mad at me. I'm not going to lie, I was really determined to work on it, but I'm the worst procrastinator in the world. So hate me if you will, but I even had thought about cancelling the story. Now I'm going to bring it back on track thanks to everyone out there who was nice enough to leave me great story reviews.**

…**.Sorry again. Hope it's good! **

Chapter 2

**Percy's POV **

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a cab, slouched against the door. Annabeth was looking at me funny but diverted her eyes quickly. Waking up is worse than being asleep and in my nightmares. My head pounded so hard I had to press a hand against my forehead until my knuckles turned white. After the pain seeped away ever so slowly, I looked out the window. Strawberry fields and a deep blue shore.

"Hang on, Percy." said Annabeth from my other side. My head swiveled around to meet her eyes, and she looked like she hadn't slept the whole ride. "We're almost there."

"You don't have to act like this is some emergency, Annabeth." I said back. "I'm going to be fine." Actually, to tell you the truth, my throat was on fire and my stomach lurched with every bump in the road. But other than that, I really was fine.

"But what if it is? What if this is serious?"

"It's not." Encouraging her was the best I could do right now. Was I supposed to give in and let them worry about me? No way!

She pursed her lips like she usually does when she is holding back an argument. "So, seaweedbrain," she said. "We never really got to say hi."

"Oh yeah. How's camp?"

"Chiron is all healed, happened very quickly actually." She sighed. "Percy, have you been having any dreams lately?" That question made me stop and think. The last dream I had was…

"Only before I got sick." I said. "Whoa, I hope this has nothing to do with why this is happening to me."

Annabeth picked up a piece of her hair and twirled it around her finger. Now I knew she was pondering her thoughts, probably at a million miles an hour. She leaned in toward the middle seat to look out the front view window. Then she tapped my knee and pointed. So I leaned next to her, and sure enough, there was a larger hill up ahead with a golden, glittery mass at the top that I knew was Peleus. Half-Blood Hill. We had made it. Grinning, I nodded in her direction.

"Excuse me Sir," Annabeth piped up. "but this is our stop. Don't worry, we're only here for the strawberry picking."

The driver seemed to buy it. "Alright, kids. Out you go. An' good luck with you 're berry picking and what not." We thanked him and paid, then quickly (well, more slowly for me,) climbed out of the car. Boy, did it feel good to have some fresh air. Cleared my senses a little. Annabeth started her trudge up the hill. I knew going up and back down would erase all my energy.

"Annabeth!" I called. She was only about seven feet away from me.

"What?"

"Um, can we go _around_ the hill this time?"

She looked at the top of the hill, then back at me. She seemed to understand the situation. "Yeah, sure."

And so, we took the long way around Half-blood hill just for my sake, and we began toward the cabins. Or at least, _I_ began toward the cabins. I couldn't wait to take a shower, maybe take a nap—

"Oh, no you don't!" Annabeth grabbed my shoulder and steered me to the Big House. "Chiron needs to see you first." I grumbled the whole way over. When we made it to the steps, I was breathing hard from the walk, and tried to steady my breathing so Annabeth wouldn't notice. We went inside, and thank the gods, Mr. D wasn't there. Only Chiron in wheelchair form, who was talking toTravis Stoll.

Chiron smiled. "Well, it took at bit longer then I expected for you both to return."

"Chiron, we need to talk." Annabeth blurted out. "Now." His gentle smile disappeared. He motioned for Travis to go, while whispering "We're not finished having this discussion, Mr. Stoll. From now on I don't want to see a single spider put in the Athena cabin!" Annabeth's eyes widened as Travis snickered and left.

Annabeth sat on the old couch in the middle of the room and patted the spot next to her so I would sit down. I lumbered over and sank into the dusty cushion, hearing the rusty springs squeak under the couch. My fever was back again. Meanwhile Chiron poured himself a glass of iced tea, then rolled himself along in front of the sofa.

"Tell me everything." He said. And Annabeth did, while I pretty much sat there, trying to look normal.

"…so I brought him in a mortal taxi because it was the only way Percy could travel." She was saying. "What should we do?"

Chiron glanced at me, but I looked away. "Perhaps it is nothing," he suggested. "For tonight he can stay in the sick room here. I will look after him and find out the problem for all this. Not to worry." Though I could hear the doubt in his voice.

Annabeth nodded at him slowly. Wait. Hold up. Did he say that I was staying in the sick room? No way. My first day back at camp and I have to lie around like… well, like a sick person! No.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy went paler than he already was when Chiron mentioned he would be staying at the Big House. I guess I could see that coming, because Percy hates being useless. At least he was going to be safe, I thought. But really I was freaking out and going into panic mode because Chiron didn't know what to do at first. This day was not going well.

He would need some cheering up while cooped up inside. I made a mental note to go visit him from time to time.

Percy spoke up just then. "Why can't I stay in my own cabin?"

" I can't have the risk of... whatever it is you have spreading around the camp." Chiron stated. I guess he was right. "And that includes you, Annabeth. Percy can have no visitors until we know what he has." Crap.

Now Percy looked even worse. He looked at me sadly, but I winked at him, then gave him a look that said, '_I'll sneak in. No one will ever know._'. He cracked a small smile that Chiron couldn't see. I skimmed over in my mind what times I could creep in. Night time was a possibility, if the Harpies don't get me first. Or after lunch. Early morning. Anytime when I'm not needed.

I stifled a yawn. "I'm off to dinner." I said.

"Don't expect me tonight," said Chiron.

"Ok." And I left. Really dinner was in an hour, but I wanted to get away from all the awkwardness and just sit in my cabin. I felt tight and twitchy from being so worried. Mindlessly I walked through the camp, the sky just beginning to darken.

When I got to my cabin I remembered what Chiron said about the spiders, so I searched the entire cabin, clutching my dagger the whole time. When I was sure everything was clear, I took a long hot shower, enjoying the feeling of the water cascading down my back. When I got out found that dinner was over, but I didn't care because I wasn't hungry anyway. I sat down on my bed, huddled in a towel, and looked out the window to see the campers having their daily campfire circle. I was the only one missing but not in any mood to join them.

I changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed, feeling tired but still tightly wound up. I sighed heavily and pulled the blankets to my chin. Percy was going to be ok. He's going to be alright. Who am I kidding? I don't know for sure. I'll visit him in the morning, I thought sleepily. The last thing I heard was the sound of the campers singing softly into the night.

**Please review people! Reviews are just about the only thing to keep me motivated…**


	3. Visit

**I suck at committing to things. I truly and obviously do. It's one of my huge flaws. I'm not going to ramble on with some lame excuse about why I didn't do it earlier, because I just didn't. I honestly HATE disappointing you guys, but I can't help it. It kills me when I know I'm letting you down. So why don't I just do it? I don't know. That's it. **

**Sorry for everything. I don't expect you to forgive me.**

**On a happier note, have fun reading this! It's mostly fluff, but the next chapters will be juicier drama wise. ******

Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

Chiron booked me in the sickroom that night, while I tried _so hard_ not to complain about it. He handed me a flawlessly folded set of white pajamas.

"Here, put these on." He said, like he was doing me a big favor by giving them to me. Reluctantly I did, but I felt like a hospital patient. Which I wasn't. Once he got me into a bed, he made me sit upright and did this weird check-up for me.

"Sit up straighter, Percy." He told me. I did. Chiron placed a cold hand in the middle of my back. Gods, they were so cold.

"Deep breath," I sucked in as much air as I could, which was a mistake because it made me cough. I could tell he was thinking hard. He picked up my wrist and felt for a pulse. Why did his hands have to be so icy? He was frowning by the time he released his grasp.

The whole thing ended up feeling like a visit to the doctor, except Chiron didn't use any tools or ask stupidly obvious questions. He felt my throat, checked my eyes, recorded my temperature, the works. It started to make me feel uncomfortable with all the examining and stuff, but hey, he was the healer.

"So are you sure nectar and ambrosia never helped?" He asked when it was over.

"Yup."

"Have you tried double dosage?"

"Yup."

He paused. "Why don't you try some now," I could sense the doubt in his voice. "Just in case."

I sighed. "It's not going to work," I muttered under my breath. Ignoring me, he turned around to reach a tall glass of nectar with ice and a bendy straw. I took it, careful not to lose my grip, and drank some while purposefully not using the straw. As always it tasted wonderful, like melted chocolate chip cookies. But the relief never came. Feeling as useless as I did before, I handed him back the glass. Chiron looked defeated.

"Well, I shall puzzle this for quite some time." He said quietly. I shrugged. "Until then, I will do my best to cure… whatever it is you have. And I am truly sorry you cannot see your friends, Percy, but it's for the best." I swallowed hard and would not meet his eyes. Then I remembered when Annabeth winked at me, and I knew I would be seeing her and Grover anyway. Chiron didn't know that, so I pretended to look frustrated.

Seeing that I was upset, he glanced at the clock across the room. "I should be getting something to eat sooner or later, even if I missed dinner. Can I send you something?"

I shook my head, totally not in the mood for eating anything, which was really unlike me.

"In that case, I will go now. If you need anything at all, send me an Iris message." And with that a small toaster-sized fountain, similar to the one in my cabin, magically appeared on my bedside table with a tiny pouch of drachmas.

"Thanks," I said.

He patted my leg. "Goodnight, Percy."

I was alone in the room when I stared at the window, wondering if Annabeth would come. But knowing her, she would come early in the morning so we catch up on sleep. I felt bored, useless, and completely wiped out. Not wanting to but knowing I needed it, I drifted into a (thank the Gods) dreamless sleep.

**Annabeth's POV**

_Bleeep. Bleeep. Bleeep. Blee- *click*_

Ugh. Mornings. I opened one eye to look at the time. 6:00. One hour until camp wakes up, I thought. 58 minutes to visit Percy. I got up sluggishly and still half-asleep but managed to put on a camp shirt and denim shorts. I walked outside and the brisk, morning air woke me up a little.

I was able to sneak around the cabins as quietly as I could, careful not to wake up the other campers. When I reached the Big House, I circled around it, looking for the right window to creep into. Finally I found the right one, which leads to the sickroom. I first peered inside and found him sleeping. I couldn't see his face; he was turned to the wall. It was much easier to climb through this window than the fire escape in his apartment.

I silently closed the window behind me and gathered my surroundings. The room was warm and bright with the morning summer sun shining directly in. It gave the room a cozy feeling. There were four beds lined on each side of the room, and Percy took one in the middle but closer to the window. On his bedside table was a small version of an Iris message mist fountain, his pen Riptide, and a half-empty glass of nectar.

I walked around the bed to look at him. His cheeks were flushed and his hair askew, and he must have been hot last night from the fever that his sheets were down to his waist. His breathing was rough and achy, yet very quiet. He looked somewhat peaceful, which made me doubt waking him up was a good idea.

I lightly touched his cheek with my fingertips and they tingled from his body heat. I decided I should wake him up, but just to talk. He could rest for the whole day anyway.

I moved my hand to his arm. "Percy," I whispered. "Wake up." He grumbled and rolled to his other side so I walked around the bed. "Percy," I whispered again, a bit louder. He squinted in the sunlight at first, then focused his eyes on me. Immediately he squeezed them shut again, put an arm over his face and grunted.

"You okay?"

Three seconds… Six seconds...

"Yeah," He said softly. He slowly sat up against the wall "What... what time is it?"

"Six." I whispered. He groaned again, but this time in exasperation. "Well good morning to you too Mr. Sunshine!"

He smiled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. I sat on the edge of his bed. "How are you doing?" I asked.

He sighed. "I'd give anything to just go back to camp." He looked down at his hands sadly and I knew how he felt. He hated being kept away from everything. All cooped up inside while around you people were enjoying camp. I feel the same way when I'm injured or something and Chiron makes me wait. It's the worst.

"You will be out soon, Percy. Just… give it some time-"

"If I wait any longer it might be too late." He snapped. It startled me to hear him say that. When he saw that I was hurt, his face softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's nothing, ok? Just please don't worry about me."

"Nothing?" I said, my voice rising, but not too much so Chiron wouldn't hear. "Your fever is like, a hundred thirty, and your throat is raw from coughing." He raised his hand and rubbed his neck because he knew I was right. "It's definitely _something." _I said.

At that moment I could hear Chiron's wheelchair rolling down the hall. In less than two seconds I had on my invisibility cap and Percy was on his back snoring softly.

The door opened halfway. "Percy?" Chiron said.

Percy didn't open his eyes. "Hmm?"

"I need to prepare for breakfast soon, so if you are looking for me I'm off to my daily activities. I wanted to let you know that I will have some breakfast sent to you in an hour. I will be back to check on you at eleven. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled.

"Until then, rest." And he left the room, convinced. When we could no longer hear his wheelchair, I became visible and Percy sat back up.

"That was fun," He said. We looked at each other and cracked up, unable to stop laughing. Really soon Percy was coughing and laughing at the same time, and soon we both stopped laughing all together.

He was only coughing but it sounded more like he was painfully choking. I looked around for something to help him and saw the nectar on his side table. I grabbed the glass and brought it to his lips. He drank eagerly until he realized it was empty.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain," I said gently. I didn't notice I was clutching his wrist the whole time. His skin felt hot and feverish.

"What is going on?" He asked me, like he was desperate for an answer.

"I wish I knew, Percy. But I swear to you I will find out."

**Ok, guys. Next few chapters will be much more exciting, I promise! Pleeeeaaase review. I just love reviews. Don't you? I know I do! :D**


End file.
